Inklings Island
by Rose1404
Summary: Résumé bientôt en ligne. Joyeux Halloween


**👻🎃 Joyeux Halloween à tout le monde 👻🎃**

* * *

 **Arrivée**

M. Schuester sourit joyeusement à l'approche du terrain de camping. Il avait planifié ce camp Glee spécial depuis longtemps et c'était génial de voir enfin son plan se dérouler. Souriant à Emma, il tendit la main sur le siège d'autobus qu'ils partageaient (couvert par une couverture de pique-nique pour éloigner les microbes), et la poussa du coude, pointant vers le dos. Un sourire assorti s'étala sur le visage d'Emma à la vue des enfants Glee à l'arrière du bus.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient endormis. L'i-pod entre Kurt et Blaine était toujours assis sur le siège entre eux, le bouchon d'oreille les accrochant ensemble. Kurt était profondément endormi, mais pendant qu'il dormait, il était en train d'articuler les paroles de la chanson. Blaine était l'un des rares éveillés. Mais il regardait Kurt, complètement perdu en le regardant.

Dans le siège de l'autre côté de l'allée, Rachel et Finn dormaient tous les deux. Elle était pratiquement allongée sur ses genoux. La tête reposait sur l'appui-tête, les moindres ronflements émanant de sa bouche béante. Derrière, Puck et Sam riaient alors qu'ils avaient le capuchon sur le stylo qu'ils venaient d'utiliser pour dessiner une moustache au-dessus de cette bouche.

Mike et Tina avaient les mains jointes et la tête appuyée l'une sur l'autre.

Brittany était en fait allongée sur les genoux de Santana, ses jambes écartées dans l'allée et sur les genoux de Quinn. Les mains de Santana avaient passé à travers les cheveux de sa petite amie endormie jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme elle aussi. Quinn était trop occupée à lire pour faire attention aux soubresauts occasionnels des pieds de Brittany dans ses rêves paisibles. Sugar feuilletait une pile de magazines à côté d'elle, mais elle avait aussi sombré à dormir dans la chaleur du bus.

Devant leurs sièges se trouvait un ensemble qui faisait face à l'arrière du bus, où Mercedes était assise. Et entre eux était le fauteuil roulant d'Artie. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Mercedes, mais ses ronflements se levèrent pour rejoindre Artie dans le bus plutôt calme.

"Ils ont l'air si heureux, Will, c'était une excellente idée." dit Emma de manière encourageante. Will lui sourit en retour. Elle avait raison. Bien que les enfants de Glee aient semblé un peu réticents au début (surtout Kurt avec son " _Vous plaisantez_ Mr Schuester, vous savez combien de valises je vais devoir emballer pendant 10 jours?"), Ils avaient certainement réchauffé l'idée.

"C'est celui-là?" Demanda le conducteur, et Will se tourna vers le petit panneau sans prétention qui marquait l'embranchement.

"C'est ça." répondit Will, serrant la main d'Emma dans l'excitation. Alors qu'ils dévalaient la dernière route de gravier, des branches d'arbres grattaient les côtés du bus et Puck laissa échapper un sifflement à l'arrière.

"Cet endroit est pratiquement caché de la route!" Dit-il, émerveillé, regardant par la fenêtre arrière où les arbres cachaient presque toute trace de leur voyage.

"Ce n'est pas la fin de la piste, Noah." Dit Emma, alors que le bus arrivait à un petit parking de gravier à l'extérieur d'un hangar à bateaux en bois sur les rives d'un lac agité. "Nous prenons le bateau pour l'île."

Alors que le bus s'arrêtait brusquement, des étudiants ouvraient leurs yeux endormis et regardaient autour d'eux. Ils semblaient désorientés. Quinn ferma son livre avec un soupir et le fourra dans son sac pendant que les couples endormis se réveillaient et commençaient à tourner leur attention vers M. Schuester. Mercedes et Brittany semblaient prêtes à se rendormir, et il tapa rapidement la main pour attirer leur attention.

"Ok les gars, nous sommes ici, j'apprécierais si vous pouviez sortir et aider notre chauffeur avec vos bagages et ramasser les sacs près du hangar à bateaux, je vais trouver les gens qui s'occupent de l'île. Je veux que tous sois prêt quand je reviendrai."

* * *

Lorsque Will revint avec les propriétaires, les enfants se tenaient autour d'une pile de leurs sacs et parlaient. Le chauffeur se tenait avec son chapeau dans ses mains, parlant à Emma. Elle le remercia et il remonta dans le bus, hochant la tête et saluant pendant qu'il conduisait sur la route.

"Les gars, voici Tom et sa femme, Joan." appela Will après le bus ait disparu de la vue. Le vieux couple sourit et fit signe derrière lui. "Ils disent que l'île est prête pour les invités et j'ai la clé, alors Tom nous emmènera sur le bateau et viendra nous voir dans une semaine, avant que nous arrivions, je veux que tout le monde sache avec qui ils vont. Deux par chambre, même si quelques chambres peuvent accueillir trois personnes si nous n'en avons pas assez Et je veux des garçons avec des garçons et des filles avec des filles Pas d'affaires drôles, d'accord?

Dès qu'il l'eut dit, il se rendit compte de son erreur, car Blaine se dirigea vers Kurt avec un battement de cœur, sa main se déplaçant derrière lui faisant quelque chose qui fit sursauter Kurt et rougir. " _ **Blaine!**_ " Son murmure silencieux et indigné atteignit les oreilles de Will, mais Kurt se pencha encore plus vers Blaine. Brittany semblait toujours très endormie. et toujours drapé sur Santana. Comme Will l'observait, Santana l'embrassa.

"Hum ... Ok. Mais Blaine et Kurt, vous ne serez pas ensemble Et Brittany et Santana ... Euh, laissez-moi voir, je veux que vous ..." Will sembla abasourdi.

"Je vais partager avec Kurt, M. Schuester." proposa Santana, étonnamment. "Britt et Blaine ne seront pas dérangés par le partage.

"Oh - Ok. Merci, Santana, c'est une bonne idée." dit Will.

Les autres enfants se sont séparés par paires également. Rachel avait semblé un peu déçue que Kurt ait été emmené, mais Quinn lui sourit et lui fit signe, et elle sembla apaisée. Finn et Puck avaient formé une équipe, et Sam et Mike étaient ensemble. Joe sourit aimablement et prit une place près du fauteuil roulant d'Artie. Sugar, Mercedes et Tina se sont toutes unies.

"Il n'y en a pas assez pour que tout le monde fasse des paires de cette façon." dit Mercedes à Will "Est-ce que ça va si on se met toutes les trois?"

"Bien sûr, Mercedes." dit Will. "Alors on est tous prêts alors?"

Il y avait un accord unanime et Will se tourna vers Tom. "Ok Tom, emmenez-nous!"


End file.
